Love At First Sight Part 5
by Choi Soo Ra
Summary: ChanBaek hidup bahagia dan Kris menemukan namja yang ia anggap lebih baik dari Baekhyun


Tittle : Love At First Sight Part 5

Author : evitanurach aka Choi Soo Ra

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (ChanBaek/BaekYeol)

Genre : YAOI Boy x Boy, Romance, Love

Rating : nanti juga tau :3

Sebelumnya….

Chanyeol mencium bibir manis Baekkie dengan lembut, Baekhyun hanya bisa menutup mata menikmati sentuhan dari bibir Chanyeol. Tanpa diketahui Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ternyata Kris melihat adegan yang membuat dadanya sesak seperti ditusuk-tusuk ribuan jarum

"Hah ternyata dia sudah mempunyai kekasih, aku terlambat. Baiklah dari pada pejodohan ini tetap di lanjutkan dan malah membuatku sakit lebih baik ku biarkan dia bersama lelaki yang di cintai. Bila dia bahagia maka aku ikut bahagia" ucap Kris dalam hati menatap adegan yang seharusnya dia yang ada disitu sebagai kekasihnya

~part 5

"Annyeong Channie, hati-hati" Baekhyun melambaikan tangan sampai mobil sport putih Chanyeol hilang dari hadapannya, baru dia masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" Baekkie seketika kaget melihat Kris ada di depan rumahnya

"Ah..ne aku baru mau pulang" jawabnya gagu dan masih bengong seperti patung

"Baiklah aku masuk dulu, kau hati-hatilah. Oh ya aku mohon batalkan perjodohan ini. Kita ini kan sahabat" ujar Baekhyun santai

Tanpa menjawab Kris langsung pergi

"Ada apa dengannya, wajahnya pucat begitu" gumam Baekkie

~Author pov end~

~Kris pov~

Aku yang memang sedang patah hati karena melihat orang yang di cintai sudah memiliki kekasih dan berciuman di depan mata kepalaku sendiri itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke bar untuk sekedar minum-minum dan melepas stress yang ada didalam benakku.

Aku duduk di kursi bar dan meminum alkohol dengan masih terbayang kejadian tadi yang baru ku lihat, aaaaaaaaaarrrrggh aku mau mati saja kalau terus begini. Ku lihat ke samping, ternyata ada seorang namja manis yang tak kalah manis dari Baekkie dan sepertinya dia juga sama sepertiku sedang masalah

"Hai manis, sedang apa kau? Ada masalah juga hah?" tanyaku, dia hanya bingung menatapku

"Aku…hatiku sakit sekali melihat orang yang aku cintai sejak dulu dan akan di jodohkan denganku ternyata sudah mempunyai kekasih, dan kau tahu mereka berciuman di depan mataku" ucap ku yang memang sudah setengah mabuk haah aku tak tahu kenapa aku bisa mengatakan ini semua pada orang yang namanya saja aku tidak tahu, namja itu menatapku dan sepertinya dia juga sudah mabuk

"Ne, orang tuaku bercerai…mereka tidak pernah memperhatikanku, aah rasanya aku ingin mati saja" jawabnya

Entah apa yang ku lakukan, tanganku memegang pipinya dan ketika itu juga mencium bibirnya, ku lumat bibirnya, matanya melotot kaget dengan apa yang ku lakukan. Aku juga sebenarnya tak mengerti perasaan apa yang sudah merasuki ku. Ku lepas ciuman ini, dia menatapku tajam "Namamu siapa? Aku Kris, besok kita bertemu lagi disini ok" ucapku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mataku dan pergi meninggalkannya

"Namaku Tao" teriaknya saat aku sudah agak jauh

"Haah apa-apaan dia itu, namja aneh" Tao terduduk sambil tersenyum memegangi bibirnya

"Eomma aku minta perjodohan ini di batalkan aku dan Baekhyun memang sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, tapi dia punya tipenya sendiri dan sepertinya dia sudah punya kekasih" aku berusaha menjelaskan semuanya pada Eomma, sebernarnya hatiku masih menyimpan perasaan terhadap Baekkie tapi sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat mencari pengganti Baekkie agar perasaan ini tidak terus menerus ada *sama gue aja deh bang :D*

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu, eomma akan bilang pada eomma dan appa Baekhyun mengenai ini"

"Gomawo eomma"

~Kris pov end~

~Author pov~

Setelah pertemuan Kris dan Tao waktu itu, mereka sering bertemu dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpacaran.

"Hyak Baekhyun! Kau yang meminta Kris agar perjodohan ini di batalkan? Eomma Kris tadi bilang Kris ingin perjodohan ini dibatalkan! Hah jawab eomma" eomma Baekkie membentak Baekkie seolah-olah semuanya memang salahnya

"Ne eomma, wae? Aku hanya menganggapnya sahabat, lagipula aku sudah punya kekasih" ucap Baekkie membalas bentakan eommanya

"Mwo? Nugu? Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada eomma?" tanya eomma Baekkie yang malah antusias

"Aku sudah bilang tapi eomma tidak pernah mendengar dan malah memaksaku untuk mengikuti perjodohan, baiklah besok aku suruh Channie ke rumah" Baekhyun kesal karena sikap eommanya sangat aneh

Baekkie menelpon Channie-nya

"Yoboseyo?"

"Yoboseyo Channie, aku ingin bicara"

"Ne,wae?"

"Besok kau tidak ada acara kan? Eomma ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Oh baiklah aku akan kesana"

"Annyeong ahjuma" Channie membungkuk 90°

"Kau kekasihnya Baekkie, ne?" tanya eomma Baekkie kepo

"Ne ahjumma" ucap Channie malu-malu, aah lucu sekali dia itu aku tidak salah memilih memang

"Jangan panggil aku ahjumma, panggil aku eomma, kau kan pacarnya raena" kata eomma Baekkie malah menggoda Chanyeol

"Ne eomma"jawab Chanyeol gugup

"Kenapa eomma jadi begini, kemarin menyuruhku ikut perjodohan tapi sekarang malah mendukungku dengan Channie, ha?" ucap Baekhyun kesal

"Ah lebih baik cepatlah menikah. Tidak baik pacaran lama-lama" *ni emaknya baru ngeliat Chanyeol sekali aja langsung kecantol*

"EOMMAA ! Aish aku dan Channie kan masih kuliah" Baekkie dan eomma yang sedang berdebat, sedangkan Channie hanya tersenyum melihat pertengkaran anak dan ibu yang sebenarnya sangat memalukan

"Hahaha ya.. eomma hanya bercanda. Eomma akan bicarakan ini dengan appamu, baiklah eomma masuk dulu, kau jaga baik-baik Baekkie ne Channie baby" ucap eomma Baekkie sambil tertawa dan menepuk bahu Channie, Channie hanya tersenyum malu

"Kalau seperti ini lebih baik kita cepat-cepat menikah, eomma mu sudah mendukungku" ucap Channie saat eomma Baekkie sudah menghilang dari hadapan mereka

"Mwo Channie?" tanya Baekkie kaget

"Baekkie hyung" panggil Channie, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahk Baekhyun, semakin dekat dan semakin dekat

Baekhyun dengan reflek menutup matanya, mengira mungkin Chanyeol akan menciumnya.

"Hyak! Apa yang kau lakukan? Hahhaaha" ucap Chanyeol haha ternyata ia hanya mengejek kekasihnya yang polos itu

"Aiiisssh awas kau Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan Chanyeol malah semakin keras menertawainya

~beberapa tahun kemudian~

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan mereka. Bagaimana mereka bisa lulus bersamaan? Yah seperti yang diketahui Baekhyun agak lelet dan dan Chanyeol yang pintar mengakhiri masa menjadi mahasiswanya bersama Baekhyun, kekasih tercintanya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah lulus kuliah,mereka sangat senang dan merayakan kelulusan ini berdua di pantai yang waktu itu mereka kunjungi. Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan segalanya,meja yang indah lengkap dengan makanan yang lezat dan juga lilin yang menghiasi malam itu. Ternyata Chanyeol akan melamar Baekhyun malam ini juga

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah siap untuk makan malam, mereka sangat bahagia.

"Yeolli,ini indah sekali, makanannya juga enak" ucap Baekkie saat mengunyah makanan

Chanyeol tersenyum dan dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya. "Inilah saatnya" ucapnya dalam hati

"Ige mwoya?" Baekkie bingung denagan yang dilakukan Chanyeol

Chanyeol membukanya dan ternyata itu adalah cincin "Will you marry me, hyung?" ucap Chanyeol mantap dengan menatap kekasihnya dalam

Baekhyun yang terkejut dan mengangguk tersenyum "I do"

Baekhyun sedang sibuk menelpon teman-temanya dan akan mengirim undangan pernikahan.

"Aku akan menikah, aku akan mengirim undangannya jangan lupa datang dengan Sehun, ne" ucap Baekkie saat menelpon Luhan

"Waah ne ne pasti aku datang dengan Sehun. Chukkae Baekkie, kau mendahuluiku hehe"

"Baekkie aku sudah punya pacar" ucap Tao yang ternyata merupakan teman semasa sekolah dulu

"Mwo? Nugu? Kenalkan padaku"

"Rahasia, nanti saat kau menikah dengan Chanyeol aku akan bawa dia hehehe"

Pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun di mulai

Pendeta pun mengucapkan janji yang harus di ikuti oleh Chnayeol dan Baekhyun

"Park Chanyeol, apakah kau bersedia mencintai dan menjaga Byun Baekhyun sebagai pasangan hidupmu dalam suka maupun duka, hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya saya bersedia" jawab Chanyeol mantap dengan suara besarnya itu

"Byun Baekhyun, apakah kau bersedia mencintai dan menjaga Park Chanyeol sebagai pasangan hidupmu dalam suka maupun duka, hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya saya bersedia"

"Kalian dipersilahkan untuk berciuman" ucap pendeta setelah mereka mengucapkan janji.

Chanyeol mendekat, tangannya memegang pipi Baekhyun. Bibir merekapun bertemu, Baekhyun memejamkan mata saat orang-orang bersorak bahagia melihat mereka berdua.

Teman-teman Baekhyun datang ke pernikahannya

Luhan bersama Sehun, kekasih yang sangat di cintainya itu. Xiumin datang sendirian, ya ia belum mempunya kekasih, sedih sekali bukan? Dan yang membuat sang mempelai kaget adalah Tao datang bersama Kris, namja yang tadinya akan dijodohkan dengannya

"Chukkae Baekhyun" ucap Luhan dan Sehun

"Chukkae" ucap Kris

"Kau datang?"

"Ne" jawabnya tersenyum

"Tao.. kau… kalian berpacaran?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya

"Hehehe..ne Baekhyun, dia kekasihku"

"Kenapa tak bilang? Chukkae Tao, gomawo kalian sudah datang"

"Chukkae Baekhyun" Xiumin tiba-tiba muncul

"Gomawo Xiumin, kau datang sendirian? Mana pacarmu? Kau tidak punya pacar?"

"Iya makanya cari pacar" timpal Luhan yang sedang bermanja-manja di lengan Sehun

"Ani aku sudah punya pacar, tapi dia sedang sibuk jadi tidak bisa datang" ucap Xiumin cemberut

Baekhyun sudah siap memegang bunga bucket yang akan di lemparnya

TUIING *suara apaan tuh hahaha*

"Ah aku yang dapat" Luhan kaget ternyata dia yang dapat bunganya, itu berarti dia dan Sehun yang selanjutnya.

"Sehunnie" Luhan menyikut lengan Sehun

"Ne chagi" Sehun hanya cengar cengir XD

"Hyak! Selanjutnya kalian berdua yang menikah" ejek Baekhyun

"Aish kau ini!" Luhan menunduk malu

END

Aaaaaaaaah akhirnya selese juga ini ff ChanBaek, happy ending yeeeeeeeeey ^^


End file.
